


Satisfaction

by ForTheLoveOfFangirling



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Fingerfucking, Infidelity, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:45:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2094459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveOfFangirling/pseuds/ForTheLoveOfFangirling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen feels the loneliness now that her husband is gone, but finds satisfaction in another man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfaction

Leon's eyes drank her in, wanting to remember every detail of the smaller woman he had encased in his arms and held tightly against his body, her lower lip quivering and breathing becoming heavy as she stared back at him. The air around his room was thick with lust filled tension before he pulled her up abruptly causing her to gasp, much to his delight, and took her lips by force. His tongue slide against those succulent lips, soft and firm, before he took her bottom one between his teeth and pulled back slightly, his fingers digging into her back through her silken night dress.

"Leon," she whimpered softly when his lips left hers and began to trail down the curve of her neck, biting and licking her dark and tender skin, feeling her heart pounding against her chest. "My dearest Gwen." he whispered against her skin in a husky voice, her knees trembling at the sound and she gripped his shoulders harder in order to keep herself from collapsing. She felt him growing hard against her inner thighs and it was only then she felt the ache at her core, needing him to touch her, fill her, make her his once more.

"Please Leon." she groaned as her need became more domineering to the point where she could hardly bear it any longer. "As you wish." he said gruffly before he grabbed her behind the thighs and lifted her so her legs were around his waist, him holding her with one hand while his other worked her night dress up and over her knees as he pushed her against the cold stone wall, their kisses becoming more feverish by the second. He could fell her warm, damp core through his night tunic and he could feel his cock begin to throb with want, but first he wanted to tease her.

He placed his hand up against her wet heat, using his finger to slowly trace the outline of her, moving through her folds and watching as she fidgeted at his touch, clearly wanting more by her disgruntled groans and involuntary thrusting of her hips. A smile formed on his face as he watched her take her lower lip between her teeth, a sigh of relief leaving between the slight gap, when he finally stuck 2 of his fingers inside of her and began to pump, curling them to her shape and feeling her hips roll gently into his hand, her lust filled eyes locked on his.

Gwen leaned forward and attacked his neck with her teeth, biting and nibbling the pale skin and listening to his moans as he began to finger her faster before she began sucking vigorously where his shoulder and neck meet, wanting to leave her mark on his beautiful skin as a reminder to him that he belonged to no one else. Her left hand slipped down to where his hard member rubbed against her thigh, taking it firmly in her palm and rubbing up and down as he gasped.

His hand left her wetness as he tore her from the wall and hastily made for the bed, unable to take any more and needing to be inside her. Gwen let out a shocked gasp when he collapsed with her onto the soft mattress and thrust into her hard and fast. Her hands dug into his back as he became relentless, pounding into her again and again. "Leon, leon..." she gasped and moaned, her breasts bouncing vigorously beneath the silk fabric and her nipples going hard. His lips found her collarbone, sucking and biting at the protruding bone beneath her dark flesh as he felt himself ready to release inside her. Skin slapping on skin, sweat beading and dripping, and Leon burying himself inside his queen was all either of them ever wanted.

Gwen balled up the sheets in her fists as the pain and pleasure mixed, bringing her closer to her high when she felt Leon release inside of her unexpectedly but her didn't stop, kept going until he felt her clench around him, heard her cry of pleasure and felt her nails rake into his skin to leave bloody lines and red marks. Leon stopped thrusting and laid clutching Gwen, his face buried in her chest as she ran her fingers through his hair, both of them panting and trying to catch their breath. Finally Leon raised his head to look up at her with a smile, kissed her lips and then raised off of her, helping pull her into a sitting position. That was when Gwen felt it, the pain in her thighs and hips as she tried to sand but wobbled.

"Are you alright?" Leon asked as he steadied her so she wouldn't fall and she smiled at him and nodded, feeling completely satisfied before discreetly leaving his chamber and heading back to her own while trying to hide her slight wobble and bowlegs.


End file.
